The present invention relates to an operator cabinet including an operator terminal for operating a technical system.
An operator terminal for operating a technical system should be understood within the context of the present invention as meaning an operator terminal suitable for displaying at least one state of the technical system (for example for diagnosis) in order that a user can operate the technical system correspondingly (for example by actuating an emergency stop switch). In addition, the operator terminal can also be configured for receiving an input of an operating command, by means of which the user can operate or manually control the technical system.
An operator terminal of this type is, for example, an operator terminal as is being marketed or has been marketed by the applicant of the present invention under the name PIPANEL Monitor. As is known, for example, from the description “Pilz, Industriecomputer, Bedienungsanleitung, PIPANEL-Monitor, Sach Nr. 19 557” [Pilz, Industrial computer, Operating instructions, PIPANEL Monitor, part number 19 557], mounting holes for fastening bolts need to be drilled into the wall for installation purposes. These mounting holes need to be drilled at precisely defined positions (with a small tolerance). Such a known operator terminal therefore requires relatively complex mounting or installation in the cutout in the wall, in particular precise drill holes, and therefore a long mounting time.
An operator terminal of this type can furthermore be, for example, an operator terminal as is marketed by the applicant of the present invention under the name PMI®. As is known, for example from the description “Pilz, PMIvisu/PMIopen IV, Bedienterminals, Bedienungsanleitung Sach-Nr. 21 897-01” [Pilz, PMIvisu/PMIopen IV, Operator terminals, Operating instructions, part number 21 897-01], the operator terminal can be installed into the cutout in the wall with the aid of a plurality of mounting plates and button-head screws (in particular in the case of the model PMI 426/431/438). Each of the mounting plates is fastened with screws to the housing of the operator terminal. In each case one of the button-head screws is arranged through one of the fastening plates in such a way that the button-head screw presses against the rear side of the wall. In order to mount such an operator terminal, therefore, many parts are required. This known operator terminal also requires relatively complex mounting or installation in the cutout in the wall.